For All Eternity
by Zenna95
Summary: Envy never needed a Philosopher's Stone to gain human emotions, and he didn't really want them in the first place. However, he may make an exception for one person... EnvyXOC, T for language.


A/N: This is a little ficlet I was having fun with, from Envy's POV. Backstory: Envy and "Zenna" worked together for a few years, Zenna just found out from Dante that Zenna is an eighth homunculus, named Murder. That's about it.

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY CHARACTERS. FMA IS PROPERTY OF HIROMU ARAKAWA AND VIZ MEDIA AND WHOEVER PUBLISHES/PRDUCES IT IN JAPAN._**

--------------------------------------

At first, you didn't know what was going on. Ha, stupid human. Can't handle the truth? If it were anyone else, that's what I'd be thinking (except for the bastard and his demon spawn, but that's another story), but I can't think that about _you._ It's just _wrong._ What's gotten into me? I never used to be this emotional, this protective. But now I'm running after you, doing whatever you tell me to, and trying to cover up all this with my normal attitude, snarky and indifferent to the world at large. When did I get like this? I didn't need a Philosopher's Stone at all, to gain human emotions. I catch up with my black-haired beauty, wishing you would stop.

"Zenna, if you would just lis-" You cut me off, ignoring the fact that I'm using your human name, of course. Why would you care?

"I don't want to hear it! You could've _said_ something, you asshole, but of course not! All you care about is yourself!" Your purple eyes are tearing up, nono_no_ don't cry please don't cry I don't want you to!

"Really, now? How the hell do you expect me to say anything when the Bitch Queen is threatening me with de-"

"I don't give a fuck what punishment Dante inflicts on you, you deserve it!" Your words hurt, that was a low blow- no wait it wasn't because _how could you know how I feel?_ I'm a fucking homunculus, we're not _supposed_ to have emotions besides our names, and I'm pretty damn sure that the L-word isn't part of Envy. I grab your arm, the metal frozen by the pelting rain piercing through your jacket sleeve. You never were entirely like us, a half-blood or something of the sort, your healing abilities slowed. You struggle, of course, what else would be expected from _you_, but stop when something cracks in the automail. You're glaring now, that piercing stare that just sends chills down my spine because you pissed off is like an angry goddess, scary as hell but gorgeous beyond belief.

"Just fuck off already, shithead! It's not like you'd be doing this if you weren't on orders!" I close my eyes, settling my nerves so I don't lash out. As much as I like you, no one usually gets away with insulting me. Or at least that's what you must be thinking. Really, it's so I don't start fucking _crying._ See how far I've fallen? And how could you know your words hurt me this much, because I've never said anything, never done anything to indicate? It's not like the bitch would let me do anything, can't you see if I show anything other than my normal emotions she'll find out and punish _you? _But none of this shows, because I'm so used to hiding my emotions. It's been neccesary, really, we're above humans, we don't have their emotions to make us weak. I've always known I'm below everyone else, that's why I need everything, so I can push myself to the top. But the bitch isn't here to see me now. I can talk like I've always wanted to, ever since I got sent to kidnap you and bring you back to that place that I refuse to call home.

"Zenna, listen. I know you're gonna curse me out, and not believe me, and all that shit, but screw normal. Because guess what? There's something else you don't know." And now that fierce violet glare comes out again, purple flames dancing in your eyes. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, angry tears and all. I gulp, telling you this is harder than I thought and _I just can't do this_ but I _need_ to!

"Zenna, I... I love you." There. The words are out. If you decide to kill me now, have fun. I know you will, you've always enjoyed killing, but what else could you expect from the eighth homunculus, my little darling Murder? You look startled now. What, not what you were expecting? Yeah, should have guessed it. Whoop de fuckin' do. You hate me. Knew it. But no, what the hell, you're _hugging_ me? Crying into my chest? This is new, and I like it. You can stay there, if you want. It's awkward, but I'm trying my best to comfort you. Humans hug at a time like this, no? It seems like the right thing to do, so I've got my arms around you, and it looks like I guessed right 'cause you're pulling me closer. I don't understand your words, they're all muffled because you're crying (please stop, please, I don't want to see you sad) and your face is buried in my shirt, but since you're not shoving me away I guess it's something nice. Right now, I'm just happy you aren't running away.

Hey, looks like I'm pretty lucky. You've decided to up the pleasure factor and tilt your head up. I can't tell of that's rain or tears on your face, but I don't care right now because you're so damn close that I can almost-

And then we're kissing, soft and sweet, not like I usually am because I don't want to push you away even though I know you won't care, never have before but then before was an emotional game of hide-and-seek, wasn't it? So you might just be that sweet little glass angel. No, you'd be obsidian. Just as fragile, but dark as the shadows you play with. And mine. All mine.

I love you, my little wolf. For all eternity.


End file.
